


Business Proposition

by gothclark



Category: Smallville/Batman crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best never talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lola who encouraged me to bring this out into the light of day. Thanks to lola, moss, lexalot and alee for the beta. Also thanks to coffeejunkii for audiencing. All remaining errors are my own.

The black limousine pulled up to the gate and waited for it to open. When the driver received verification, he turned to address the passenger. "Sir, we have been given confirmation to enter."  


"Good," Lex Luthor said calmly as he straightened his suit jacket. At only seventeen years of age Lex was set to inherit one of the richest companies in the world. He had already seen most of Europe and Asia, and had been to six schools around the world. He was headed for school number seven if he didn't start curbing his enthusiasm for finding trouble in all its incarnations.  


Lex watched as the gate swung open. He tapped nervous fingers absent-mindedly on the door handle. _Dad says this should be a piece of cake. Wayne Tech is dying to sign on the dotted line._  


He glanced down at the briefcase by his feet. Everything had already been arranged. He thought of the reward at the end of it. The Ferrari F50, in silver, complete with spoiler and CD player. His mouth watered at the idea of the gorgeous car. All he had to do was deliver some papers and get Wayne to sign on the dotted line.  


Lex knew this was a test. He also knew the consequences if he failed.  


The limo driver stopped the car, got out, and opened the door. Lex took the briefcase with him as he stepped out of the car. He straightened his black jacket and purple tie, and eagerly moved forward. Each step closer to that mausoleum of a house (and yes it did give him the creeps) was a step closer to getting his car.  


The fact was Bruce Wayne gave him the creeps. What the hell does a twenty-two-year-old billionaire orphan do all day in such a big . . . house?  


Lex looked up and up and up. It had gotten dark out already, and he hadn't even noticed until now. The darkness added to the already creepy ambiance of the place.  


The driver handed him his overcoat. Lex took it absently, still gawking at Wayne Manor. The house was so huge it would take days to see it all, and were those gargoyles on the roof? A sudden flash of thunder illuminated the rooftop. How perfect that it would start to rain on this night.  


Lex swallowed hard when he saw a figure standing at the big, open front door. He took a deep breath. This was going to be so easy. He smiled and walked up the steps.  


The man at the door was dressed impeccably in a suit and he stood with grace. He looked about forty or so. Lex knew this was not Mr. Wayne.  


"Hello," Lex said with a smile. He swung the briefcase carelessly in front of himself.  


"Mr. Luthor, I am Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler. This way please," the British accent was cultured and compact, very distinguished. Lex turned when he heard the limo drive off. He furrowed his brow and followed Alfred into the foyer. He looked around. The high ceiling seemed to disappear in shadows, and the walls hide deep corners. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. It tinkled lightly as thunder rumbled outside. Everything about this place was imposing.  


"Master Bruce will be back . . . soon," Alfred said. "I am to serve you a meal and then show you to a den."  


"That's not possible. He knew I was coming. I have an appointment." Lex looked at his Napoleon watch. He was going to be late for his plans if this didn't happen in the next hour.  


"I only do what I am instructed to. You will have to take that up with Master Bruce." Lex frowned. Master, God, did anybody really expect the hired help to talk that way?  


"But. . ."  


"Sorry, sir," Alfred said. Lex did not think he sounded sorry.  


It turned out he was hungry after all, and the food was great. Lex hadn't eaten that ravenously in a long time.  


He was lead to a den after the meal. The room was furnished in dark furniture with dark colors everywhere, and a fire burned in a hearth. The hearth was so huge that Lex could have stood in it if he wanted to.  


Nervous, he moved to the other end of the room away from the fire where it was darkest, and sat in a soft leather chair. He unbuttoned his jacket. The warmth and the food in his stomach overwhelmed him, and before he knew it, he had drifted off.  


When his head lulled, he awoke with a start.  


"You are not Lionel Luthor," a deep voice behind him said. Lex straightened himself and stood, then turned to face the voice. He swallowed hard at the sight of Bruce Wayne. The man was intimidating even just standing there. He was tall and . . . gorgeous. He took Lex's breath away. The black hair made Lex ache; made him wish he had his own hair. Bruce was perfect, and his black suit was immaculate.  


Absently, Lex rubbed his bare scalp. Bald since he was nine, Lex had gotten so used to it that he forgot most of the time, but seeing Bruce made him want; made him want many things.  


"Hi. Lex Luthor," he said too softly. He held out his hand. Bruce hesitated, and then closed the gap between them, forcing Lex to take a step back. Lex realized this gave the older man the advantage, but then he already had the home court.  


The big hand grasped Lex's smaller, pale one, engulfed it, and squeezed it too tightly, and he pumped it up and down. He stared down at Lex's face, expressionless.  


"He said he'd send me a surprise. I had no idea it would be his son," Bruce said as he released Lex's hand. Bruce walked over to a small bar and poured a drink.  


"I assure you Mr. Wayne; I am fully qualified in this matter. My father has given me carte blanche on the handling of this contract." Lex wanted to sound impressive, wanted to impress this man, but most of all, he wanted the car. He was willing to do anything it took to get it.  


Bruce turned and sipped the drink. He looked Lex up and down. The eyes were dark and penetrating, very intimidating.  


Lex swallowed hard: anything it took.  


"Please, call me Bruce," the older man said as he licked his lips.  


"Call me Lex."  


"Great, Lex," Bruce sauntered over to a neat and tidy desk. Everything in this place was neat and tidy.  


Bruce sat in a chair behind the desk and opened the drawer. He barely made a sound as he pulled out some papers, and then set them down on the desk.  


"Um, nice house you have. Haunted?" Lex grinned hesitantly.  


Bruce looked up from what he'd been reading. "No," he said absently, as if Lex were serious. "You'll have to sign this first before we do any . . . business." Bruce slid the paper across the desk. Lex walked over, suddenly feeling tense and jumpy.  


Not so simple. Lex should have known his father would lie. Lex decided he would demand two cars for all his troubles.  


He picked up the paper and glanced at it.  


Lex frowned. "Why a confidentiality contract?"  


Bruce leaned back and tucked his fingers under his chin. "Everything we do here tonight, everything to do with the contract your father wants to close, stays here between the two of us."  


Lex looked into the eyes, and tried to gauge what was going on behind them. He looked down at the paper. It was only two sheets. This would be quick.  


He sat in the chair across from the desk and read carefully. Simple, just something to ensure there would be no press leaks. This, of course meant he couldn't brag about it in public.  


"Okay," Lex no sooner said it when Bruce leaned in again, and slid a pen across the desk for Lex to take. Lex signed, feeling very confident. He stood to get the briefcase. When he turned back, Bruce was looming over him. He was a head taller than Lex. Lex had yet to gain height and suddenly he felt small beside this black-clad, imposing figure.  


"We'll sit by the fire," Bruce said as he took the case. His hand engulfed Lex's hand again, sending shivers throughout Lex's body. He couldn't figure out if they were shivers of fear or something else. He didn't want to think about what that meant.  


"Would you like a drink?" Bruce asked as he freshened up his own.  


Lex nodded and sat in the offered chair. Bruce handed him the glass and sat in a chair right across from Lex, their knees almost touching. Lex looked down at the briefcase Bruce had leaned against his own chair. The drink in Lex's hand seemed heavy. He lifted it to his lips, and looked over the rim at Bruce. Bruce was watching him with unblinking eyes. Lex sipped the drink and almost choked, but just managed to get the first gulp past his  
oesophagus.  


"A little young to be bald aren't you?" Bruce's voice was deep.  


"When I was nine there was an accident. I've been bald since then." Lex lifted his chin. "I adjusted."  


"It's quite distinguishing. You must have had a hard time, as a child, I mean." Bruce sipped his drink, and sucked the liquor through his teeth.  


"I was picked on," Lex said warily. "Is this a part of the deal?"  


"Lionel didn't send you to self-defense classes?" Bruce ignored Lex's query.  


"He sent me to fencing and polo mostly. Why?"  


Bruce chuckled, and then shook his head. "I could show you. You already have one advantage: size. An attacker won't see you are a threat" Lex tried not to flinch as taunts from school kids came to mind. "You could use that against your opponent."  


"Thank you," Lex said softly. He didn't say what he really wanted. He tried to remember his mother's etiquette lessons; lessons he had vowed to remember.  


"So," Bruce leaned back, crossed his legs and brushed his shin against Lex's knee. "I'm afraid I'll have to turn down the contract."  


Lex tried to compose himself, but it was too late. His anger had shown.  


His father hadn't told him this would be an option. "Why?" he asked unblinkingly, voice raised more than he had intended. He glared straight into Bruce's eyes. Bruce was really creepy. He looked at Lex as if he wanted to - - eat him.  


"I just can't take the offered gift."  


"What gift?" Lex asked before he could stop himself. He could see the car slipping away. "I'm authorized to give you anything you ask for." Bruce leaned in close, and he was face to face with those frightening eyes. It was the first time something had frightened him in a long time.  


"Yes, Lionel is right." Bruce placed a hand on Lex's chin before Lex realized what was happening.  


"Sir," Lex held himself unflinching; steady. He knew how eccentric Bruce Wayne was. He knew to expect some odd  
behaviour.  


"Is this your first time, Lex? Is this your first business deal?"  


Lex swallowed hard, clenched his jaw and nodded. "I haven't finished business school yet."  


Bruce moved closer, and one knee slid between Lex's own legs. The hand caressed his face, and then stroked across his head. "You're very smooth and soft. Are you smooth and soft all over, Lex?" Bruce licked his lips.  


Lex flinched when he realized just what Bruce was implying, and hesitated before he replied. "Do . . . do you want to find out?" he whispered shakily.  


By way of answer, Bruce leaned in and brushed his lips across Lex's mouth.  


Lex closed his eyes. He felt like he would explode. He had been too anxious to realize how aroused he was until this moment.  


Bruce chose that instant to abruptly pull away. "As the contract you signed states, nothing we do will go beyond these walls. Not even to your father."  


"What . . . what should I tell him?" Lex wished he could stop stuttering.  


"That we had dinner, and I signed the contract. You'll stay with me tonight." Lex nodded. "Lionel expects that. You do realize you're father's gift is you, right?"  


"He told me to do anything," Lex said, looking down at the knee still between his legs. He reached out. He'd never been with a man. Lex had only really been with one woman, and a hasty hand job hardly seemed in the same realm as what Bruce was . . . insinuating.  


Abruptly, Bruce swept up the briefcase and set it down flat on a low table beside them. "Open it," he commanded.  


Lex placed his empty glass down beside it.  


He leaned in, and Bruce's leg pushed deeper between his thighs. Lex fumbled with the lock mechanism. On the third try he finally got it. He sat back after opening it. "Don't you want lawyers to look it over?"  


Bruce scowled at him, and then recomposed his visage. If Lex had looked away just for a moment, he would have missed it. "They already have." He pulled out the folder for the contracts and opened it. "Take your jacket off," he said without even looking up from the papers.  


Lex licked his lips and complied.  


Bruce reached out, and picked up the phone that sat on the small table as his elbow. "Alfred, make up a room for my guest."  


Lex leaned back and clutched his hands together to steady the shaking. He could do this. He pressed his hands to his chin and smiled. Suddenly, he felt like things were going to work out. Bruce was reading the whole contract right here, and any moment now he would sign it.  


"I, um, I need a bathroom," Lex said softly.  


Bruce sat back without looking up. He gave Lex room to move out from between his legs. "It's the third door to the right." Lex stood and headed for the hallway. "Oh, and don't stray."  


"I wouldn't do that," Lex said firmly.  


"Take off your tie, Lex. It makes me nervous," Bruce said just as Lex was leaving.  


"Could have fooled me," Lex mumbled as he headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was very big with an open style shower in one far corner and a toilet in another corner. A small rectangular mirror hung above the sink. The tiles were all black and dark blue, like bruises.  


Lex peed, flushed, and then tucked his shirt back into his pants. He stood in front of the mirror and pulled off the purple LuthorCorp tie. Dad said it was the color of royalty.  


Lex folded it carefully and put it in his jacket pocket. He examined himself in the mirror and turned his head left, then right. He was not ugly. At least, he didn't think of himself as unattractive.  


He reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing pale, smooth skin.  


When he went back to the den, Bruce was still reading the contract. He was probably reading every single word. Lex looked around the room and relaxed by fractions as he walked around and looked at the details.  


"Lex," Bruce said suddenly, "please sit down." Lex thrust his hands into his pants pockets and walked over to sit back down in the chair across from Bruce. "Do you always do exactly what you're told?"  


"Um, no, not always," Lex swallowed, licked his lips and reached out to touch Bruce's leg.  


"Does your father often offer you as a . . . gift?"  


"No," Lex said shifting away, sitting back in his chair.  


"Are you a virgin, Lex?" Bruce asked casually. His eyes never left the contract.  


"No." Lex looked down at his hands. "Well, sort of." He swallowed hard again. "I haven't had a lot of experience." He looked up at Bruce through pale lashes.  


Bruce smiled. "I want complete honesty." He looked up at Lex. "It makes things easier. No lies, okay?"  


Lex nodded and tried to smile.  


Bruce set the contract aside and leaned forward. "I want you to go up to your room, shower and get into bed. Alfred will provide you with bed clothes. Is black acceptable? It's all I own."  


Lex nodded again, his mouth dry and his heart racing. "Sure, anything's fine." He swallowed hard and got up.  


"What experience do you have, Lex?"  


"Just this girl who felt sorry for me."  


Bruce shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "You can go now."  


Lex hesitated then left the room without looking back. Alfred was waiting at the staircase to the second floor. He led Lex to a room.  


The room was dark and barely lit. There was a monstrosity of a canopy bed in the center, so overly ornate kings could use it. It was draped in heavy black fabric. Alfred walked past him with towels and  
pyjamas, and set them on the bed. Black on black; everything in this house was black. Lex liked that. It was . . . disturbing and comforting at the same time.  


"If you need anything just ring me," Alfred said, pointing to a black phone on the dresser by the bed. He left the room, closing the door behind him. The sound of a lock slipping into place sent a shiver through Lex's body. He shook it off and took one of the towels to the adjoining bathroom.  


A huge shower took up most of the room, and a toilet and sink were tucked into a corner. He undressed and set his clothes down, neatly folded, on a chair that sat in another corner. Lex had never been comfortable with his nudity. He looked down at his completely hairless body. He brushed the eyebrows and eyelashes with a finger. It was the only hair that had grown back, and that had stumped all his doctors.  


He'd hoped puberty would change that.  


The hot water felt great against his cool skin. That was another side-effect of no body hair; no body-heat retention.  


Lex luxuriated, taking his time as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the spray of the water against the back of his neck. A noise beside him startled him. He looked around frantically with wide eyes but saw nothing there. His nerves were on edge, and the shower had suddenly lost its appeal.  


He turned off the water, grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around his torso. He padded back to the bedroom and the sudden feeling of being watched made his skin rise with gooseflesh.  


He quickly dried himself and pulled the black silk pyjamas on as fast as he could. The bare amount of light in the room flickered and danced with the shadows in the corners. Every time Lex turned to see what the movement in the corner of his eyes was, he found nothing but more shadows.  


The sheets on the bed were satin and soft against his cheeks. He was almost too nervous to sleep, but he found himself drifting off anyway.  


When he opened his eyes, he could see light streaming through a slit in the curtain of the bed. He yawned and stretched, trying to hear what was beyond. He could just make out faint breathing. Then the light went out and plunged the room into total darkness.  


"Who's there?" Lex called out, his voice cracked and his heart pounding. Maybe it was just the butler. Lex scrambled away from the sound, pressed his body up against the headboard as far as he could go, and wound his arms around his thin legs. The bed dipped and creaked. Lex pushed further away from the sound, heart trip-hammered in his chest. He couldn't stop the scream that escaped as a hand grabbed him by an ankle and pulled. He thrashed and kicked at the hand. He grabbed at the bedpost and twisted around.  


"Relax," Bruce's voice, low and gentle, came from behind him. Lex stopped his struggles and collapsed on his stomach, almost out of breathe. Even here in the dark, _especially_ here in the dark, Bruce's presence felt ominous.  


A hand pressed firmly on Lex's back and he remained still, his heart pounding. Lex bit his lower lip, and waited. The hand against Lex's back was huge. Bruce caressed down and slid it under Lex's shirt.  


"Um, you . . . scared me," Lex whispered past the lump in his throat.  


"You were sleeping. This won't work if you're asleep." The hand moved up Lex's spine and across his ribs. The touch sent shivers through his body.  


"No, I suppose it won't."  


Bruce shifted, his fully clothed body covering Lex. A hand on one hip pressed Lex down into the mattress. Lex was shaking now. "Relax; this will only take a minute." Bruce whispered into his ear.  


"Okay," Lex gulped and spread his fingers out. Bruce pulled away, leaving him feeling almost abandoned, and Lex couldn't decide if he was scared or thrilled. Hands grabbed the hems of his pants and yanked. They slid off effortlessly, sending a chill through Lex's lower body.  


"Take off your shirt, Lex," Bruce instructed coolly. Lex sat up, glad for the darkness. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he unbuttoned the shirt and something like anger settled in, that his own father would leave him to this. His throat hurt. He figured it would hurt worse soon, along with everything else.  


The shirt was snatched from his hand. Somewhere to the left he could hear the sound of silk falling. He curled his arms around his chest protectively.  


"I'd . . . like to get this over with," Lex whispered, voice choked, eyes stinging with tears. He bit his lip, and blinked rapidly to stave off the fear.  


"Lex, what do you think I'm going to do to you?" A hand gripped his leg and he was pulled forward until he lay flat on his back.  


"I don't know," was all Lex could manage. He could feel Bruce hovering over him, arms on either side of him; one hand gliding across his chest. The bed shifted and Lex held his breath as the hand stroked across his chest, down his sides, fingers pressing into his ribs, touching, feeling every inch of his skin. Like an examination.  


"You'll be here for the next month," Bruce said into his ear, lips brushing behind it where it was most sensitive. Lex bucked up and inhaled sharply. Shivers ran through his body straight down to his crotch and this was something he'd never felt before.  


"No. . . I . . . I have to go home tomorrow . . . school," and Lex didn't even know how he was saying anything at all.  


"I'll take care of all that." Bruce shifted, lying down beside Lex, and rested his hand on Lex's hip. "You _are_ smooth all over." The hand moved down, slid across his pubic area, and stopped under the erection Lex couldn't help. Nobody had ever touched him like this before; nobody had ever wanted to touch him. He'd figured his father had been the one behind this pity fuck.  


"My. My father. . ." Lex couldn't breathe, couldn't stop the tears, cried silently. He tried not to think about the fact that Luthors don't cry. Why shouldn't he? His father had given him to a crazy man. He'd seen it in Bruce's eyes earlier. He'd heard the stories about his parents' death, how Bruce had watched it all. Years of therapy couldn't help Lex with his mother's death; what could it do for this man?  


A gentle brush against his cheek brought Lex back to stark reality.  


"Lex," the tears were wiped away with a calloused thumb, and where did a billionaire playboy get calluses anyway?  


"I'm sorry," Lex choked, too upset now to care how it looked. Luthor or not.  


"No, I'm sorry. You feel like silk. How old are you?"  


"Eighteen, sir" Lex said, calmer now. He felt the sudden urge to show this man respect.  


"Beautiful boy. I was at one of your father's parties, at your Gotham mansion once. I made a comment to Lionel about how . . . pretty you were. That's why you are here." Bruce chuckled and brushed his fingers across Lex's chest again.  


"Oh." Lex was shaking worse now.  


"For now I will stay with you for one hour each night. Next week three hours. After that you will come to my room." Bruce's hand caressed him everywhere; on his thigh, then his leg then, on his side; then the hand grasped his arm, lifting it away from his body, fingers trailing down his arm to his shoulder. "So soft."  


"Thank you," Lex shivered. Bruce moved to cover him with his clothed body. Lex could feel the excitement in Bruce's pants pressing into him, could feel how big Bruce was. Lex shuddered.  


"I'm going to teach you how to use your small size to your advantage." Bruce's hand was trapped between them, his weight surprisingly comforting. "I'll teach you how to protect yourself."  


"Okay," Lex was confused. Bruce sounded distant as he spoke, maybe even psychotic. Bruce was nuzzling his throat, sniffing him, making him harder. Lex lifted his hands, hesitantly reached for Bruce's hair.  


"You can touch me however you want when we are here," Bruce said softly.  


"Hair, I . . . I mean I like your hair. It's gorgeous. It makes me want . . ." Lex grabbed it, and ran his fingers through it. He luxuriated in how it felt. He thought he might orgasm just from this alone.  


"You will shower every night. Alfred will leave your clothes on your bed." Bruce paused as he caressed down Lex's thigh. "What is Lionel's reward for this?" The mention of his father's name in that moment was like throwing cold water on him.  


"A Ferrari," Lex whispered sheepishly.  


"I don't have one of those and I suppose it would be rude to spoil Lionel's. . . No matter, I'd prefer you don't stray from the house. If you have to, Alfred can drive you in the Rolls. You have the run of the first, second and third floors. Nowhere else." Bruce slid off him, and turned Lex around so his back was pressed against Bruce's chest. One huge arm pinned him there.  


"Thank you, sir," Lex said softly.  


"Call me Bruce, always. Now, say. I. Am. Yours." Lex flinched, swallowed hard.  


"Um, I am yours."  


"Good," Bruce said, released him, and slid off the bed. Lex heard a door click shut seconds later. The silence was deafening. Lex pulled the sheets around himself, tucking them around his chin, and curled into a ball. Moments later he started to cry silently.  


His wrist felt bare. Though he'd brought a watch with him, he had forgotten the one his mother gave him.  


* * *

When Lex woke the next day, he couldn't remember having fallen asleep. As Bruce had promised, clothing had been laid out for him. He found a black pullover turtleneck, which he hated, a black t-shirt that fit him perfectly, and black briefs, socks and dress pants. All the garments were designer.  


After dressing Lex headed for the first floor. The house was empty, quiet, like a tomb. He strained but he could hear no sounds save the giant grandfather clock he came across. It chimed one o'clock as he passed. He stopped to look at how ornate it was, and watched as the pendulum swung the seconds off.  


A distant sound that seemed to be coming from the far left distracted him just as he was reaching out to touch the wood case of the clock. He shrugged and headed towards the sound, calling out Bruce and Alfred's names, but nobody answered back. He decided instead to find the den they had been in last night, his photographic memory leading him there in no time.  


The briefcase was gone and everything was neat and tidy and in its place, like everything else in this house. When he searched the desk he found it was empty. Even the fireplace had been cleaned of all ashes as if nothing had ever happened there. Maybe Lex had dreamed the whole thing. Maybe he had fallen asleep in that chair and they had brought him up to the room to sleep and Mr. Wayne would be walking in any moment now to discuss the contract.  


All that might ring true if Lex weren't wearing clothing left for him by a butler who called his boss Master. Lex shivered and sat down at the desk reaching for the phone. Maybe he could get his father to help him out of this mess. He  
dialled the work number, since that was where Lionel was most likely to be.  


"Lionel Luthor's office, Nancy speaking."  


"Nancy, hi. It's me, Lex. Is he in?" Lex could feel his heart race in anticipation of talking to his father.  


"He's in a meeting, Lex. Do you want me to get him?"  


"No, it's okay. Just tell him I called," Lex could hear the shakiness creep into his voice.  


"Are you sure, honey? You sound upset. . ." The phone went dead. Lex sucked in a sharp breath when he reached for the telephone, fingers closing around a hand. He looked up into Bruce's face.  


"I. I was just."  


"I know, Lex. It's okay. I understand." The look in Bruce's eyes seemed to say anything but understanding and Lex flinched as he handed the phone to Bruce, who calmly took it and placed it back in its cradle. "I want you to join me for lunch."  


"Okay." Lex stood and followed Bruce out of the den.  


"I delayed it for you. You were obviously tired."  


They entered a small room. The large square table at its center was set for two. Bruce held one of the chairs for Lex then sat down in the other, at Lex's right. They ate in silence as Alfred served the meal. When the meal was over, Bruce led him to a different den. This one was wall-to-wall bookshelves that were stuffed to the brim with books.  


Bruce motioned for him to sit in one of the armchairs that was in front of a huge oak desk, and then moved to sit in the chair behind it. Bruce pulled papers out and concentrated on them. The phone at Bruce's elbow rang as soon as he'd settled into his seat. Bruce answered it without looking away from the papers he was reading.  


"Wayne," Bruce said.  


Though Lex paid attention to the phone call, he turned to the books.  


"Can't you handle this?"  


The collection seemed to be a mix of every topic. He glanced up to find law books, and then saw that right beside them were chemistry books. Lex stood, and his eyes followed the titles on the spines. He looked over to see that Bruce had turned away, and was busy talking into the phone, his voice too soft now for Lex to hear.  


The books had captured his interest. He moved to examine them more closely. There were books on auto repair, on chess, strategy guides for war, electrical repair, the warrior code, and sword fighting. Each subject seemed to be in perfect order; grouped in categories, alphabetical by author. He pulled out a book on swordsmithing just as the telephone was placed back in its cradle. He turned around to find that Bruce was watching him.  


"Less than five minutes," Bruce said with a smile at the corner of his lips.  


"What?"  


"That's how long you were able to resist the books."  


"Oh, was I supposed to just sit?" Lex moved to sit back in the chair.  


"No. You were supposed to be you." Bruce stood. Lex thought about last night, wanted to ask if it was a dream. "I need to go to the office."  


"Wayne Tech?"  


"Yes."  


"Can I come?" Lex stood and followed Bruce, still holding the book.  


"No. Stay. Read. You'll enjoy that more than sitting in a stuffy office. Do you have any hobbies?"  


"Science. Chemistry. But Dad won't let me major in that." Bruce looked down at Lex, relaxed but tense at the same time. It was a strange feeling. It seemed as if Bruce wanted to reach out, and touch him. But he never once made a move. His arms always remained at his side.  


"I'll talk to him. Chemistry is a fascinating field. We could get you a lab to play in." Lex almost laughed at the thought of Bruce going to his father, who would probably be polite about it but then refuse to take it seriously.  


"That would be nice. Thank you."  


"I have to change. Stay here." Bruce left. When he returned, he was in a black suit with a crisp white shirt. Lex walked to the front door with him, and watched as the Jaguar drove away, Bruce at the wheel.  


He spent the rest of the day in the study reading, looking through books about Gotham City, its laws, and history. Bruce's family was mentioned a few times. Later, Alfred led him to the dining room and served him dinner. When he asked Alfred to join him, the butler acted as if Lex had slapped him. Lex had never felt comfortable with servants, something he picked up from his mother. A weakness his father hated.  


When Bruce had not returned by nightfall, Lex went to his room, showered, changed into the fresh pair of black silk pajamas, and then slid into bed. He lay awake in the darkness listening to the silence. He'd left the lights off this time and it was too dark for him to see. Just as he drifted off, the bed dipped.  


"Bruce," Lex whispered, anxious.  


"You lied," Bruce rumbled.  


Lex swallowed hard.  


"I said I wanted honesty," Bruce said firmly.  


Lex flinched and pulled the covers around him as though they were protection enough.  


"I. I'm. What lie?"  


"Your age. You won't be eighteen until Friday." The bed shifted. Lex felt a hand fall on his leg. He shrank back, eyes going wide.  


"I'm sorry," he whispered, waiting for the blow. Nothing happened. There was only silence.  


"Take off your clothes," Bruce said after a few minutes. Lex hesitated and then complied. How fucked up was it that all of this had to be done in the dark? But then again, maybe the dark was better. Kept him from seeing Bruce, seeing the look in his eyes.  


"I. I can't see anything." Lex stammered. He wasn't shaking this time when he took off his shirt and his pants. He set them down on the bed beside himself. Silence hung heavy in the air, and for long minutes, Bruce said nothing. His breathing was the only sound, and Lex could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. He sat clad only in underwear, and even though it was too dark to see, he could feel Bruce's eyes on him, searing into his flesh down to the bone. Lex shivered.  


"Lex, I don't plan on hurting you." Bruce sounded regretful, and Lex was suddenly afraid again, worse than he had been last night or any other night in his life. Hands gripped his arms and pulled him gently across the bed to bring him flush against a fully clothed Bruce, and Lex figured Bruce did this to keep the upper hand. He thought how Bruce would still have the upper hand even if he didn't come to him clothed.  


Hands caressed Lex's back; it was somehow both soothing yet creepy. And he would not shudder; he would not cry this time. Instead, he hoped, he concentrated on what he wanted.  


He reached up, and felt for the prize: the hair. Gorgeous, lush, black hair so beautiful, Lex thought he'd never get over how beautiful. His fingers sunk into it, and he sucked in a deep breath at the thrill of it.  


"Would you like me to grow it longer?" Such a simple request that Lex thought he had no right to make, but Bruce was offering. Lex realized it had been so long since anybody in his life had offered to do something for him. He nodded absently against the broad chest. Wriggled his hips, and thrust into Bruce's belly.  


"I missed you," Lex finally whispered softly, nuzzling the warm neck.  


"Strange, I kept thinking about what you might be doing," Bruce shifted his body, rolled them and pinned Lex beneath him. He pressed Lex into the mattress, but left Lex's right leg stretched out. Lex gasped at Bruce's full body weight on him, and thrust up again, pushing closer against the big body above him. One large hand grasped the free leg, and squeezed it gently. This sent erotic thrills through Lex's body.  


"I was reading all day," he managed between shudders.  


"Good." With a deep intake of breath, Bruce pressed his chest further into Lex. "Use your hands, Lex."  


"How?" Bruce gently caressed his thigh up to the hip. The calloused fingers sent thrills through Lex's body, causing his cock to harden. Bruce shifted to gain access to his pubic area, and a finger brushed Lex's erection: so erotic. Each touch was more erotic than the last. The rumor that Bruce was a playboy must have been true. Lex laughed at the thought, but Bruce's next caress silenced him.  


Lex slid his hands down Bruce's hair, his movements clumsy and awkward. He pressed too hard or not hard enough. He caressed down the muscled neck, across the broad shoulders and to the chest. He carefully stroked the silk shirt, and reached for a button. He hadn't been paying attention because the sudden feel of a hand encircling his erection brought him back to the stark reality of the here and now. Lex jumped, and, yes, whimpered. He thought that maybe he would be doing that in this bed as long as it was Bruce: he thought that maybe that would be okay. That was until the next time he was afraid. Which he knew could happen in the next second.  


"Hm, like silk. Amazing. What accident?" Lex moaned and shivered as Bruce's hand did wondrous things to his skin. He threw his head back. Bruce's hand slid under Lex's hard cock. It wasn't as distracting as the hand stroking his cock, but it was just as pleasant.  


Lex sighed and told of the visit to Smallville, the meteors and of waking up in the hospital with no hair, and the look on his father's face, (that haunted him, but Lex didn't tell Bruce that part). He told of the tests that hurt, and the hair that never grew back. He thought he was used to the hurt and pain but the tears filled his eyes, and he cursed inwardly, hearing his father's voice. _'A Luthor never cries, Lex. We don't have time for such petty indulgences.'_ But his voice still choked in his throat, and Bruce never once chastised nor did he stop Lex. The whole time Lex was talking, Bruce's hand was stroking him on his bare scalp, then down his cheek and over his chest.  


"Dad never touched me again. After my mom died I was alone with him. I could see it in his eyes, how much he. . ." Lex choked again, the tears sliding down his cheeks, bitter tears he thought he'd seen the end of. Bruce reached up with his hand and brushed them away with a vicious swipe.  


"You can't let others define you, Lex." Lips softer than he expected kissed Lex's wet eyes. "You are a treasure filled with potential. Don't ever forget that." A finger caressed his brow. "Why do you still have eyebrows and eyelashes?"  


"I don't know. The doctors think it's because I covered my face with my hands." Lex sniffled as he encircled Bruce's neck with his arms.  


"That makes sense," Bruce said after a seemingly endless silence. He didn't sound convinced. Bruce shifted them again so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. Lex flinched when Bruce pulled him close, and embraced him, crushing him to his chest. So strange that he would get so much attention, when he'd been so used to the nothingness his father handed out like candy every day. His first instinct was to pull away. He tried to quash his recoil, but years of reflex made it hard. He managed to slide his arm around Bruce's waist in what he thought was the proper response.  


"Do you want me to . . .?"  


"No. I'll show you what I want." Bruce's hand stroked Lex's bare back, and buttocks, sending shivers more of arousal through his whole body. "I can see you don't like being touched. You tense up every time I do. I will touch you a lot. I want you to get comfortable with it."  


Lex had thought for sure that he had hidden it so well, but Bruce had read his mind. This strange man was more perceptive than any one Lex had ever met, and he had started to realize that Bruce hadn't missed a beat. Bruce had not missed a thing when it came to Lex.  


"Yes. I like when you touch me. It's like you really want to, and not because you have to."  


"I want you to feel safe."  


"Okay," Lex whispered, awed at the realization that he did feel safe. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered how long that would last.  


* * *

When he woke up, he was alone, tucked under the covers, still naked. He couldn't even remember having fallen asleep, but he knew he must have, and he knew it must have been when he was in Bruce's arms. Lex smiled at the thought, yawned, and stretched. He reached out to turn on the lamp. Soft light filled the room, and he slipped the  
pyjama bottoms on, luxuriating at the feel of the silk. He decided that when he got home he would throw out all his  
pyjamas, and go on a shopping spree. From now on all his bedclothes would be black silk.  


He slid off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. In the mirror, Lex looked closely at his reflection and decided he liked what he saw. After peeing and washing his face, he left his room in search of food; the sudden realization that he was very hungry hitting him.  


As always, the manor was silent as a tomb. Lex descended the massive stairs, sliding his hand alone the oak banister. As he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, he heard raised voices, and followed them.  


"I know what I'm doing," he heard Bruce say. Lex stopped by the door to the room.  


"Master Bruce, he's just a child. You can't do. . ."  


"Alfred, watch your place." The tone was unmistakably stern.  


"You are not his father." Alfred's tone was almost a reprimand.  


"No. I don't want that."  


"I know what you want."  


"Alfred," Bruce's voice was menacing. "My personal life is not for you to . . . if you want, you can go and stay with your sister."  


"Who would watch out for you?" Alfred sounded perturbed. Well, as perturbed as he could sound considering his voice barely changed. "And the boy. . ."  


"Lex, his name is Lex." Definite anger now.  


"Master Lex is. . ." he stopped, perhaps thinking better of what he was about to say. Lex figured he'd gotten one of those truly menacing looks from Bruce. "What about the gala on Friday?" Alfred was all business now.  


"I do have to go." Bruce stopped, and then sighed loudly. "Why don't you join us, Lex?" Lex jumped at having been caught, and then moved into the room. Alfred was standing before Bruce. He stiffened visibly when Lex approached. Bruce smiled at Lex affectionately. "Come here," he whispered as he held out a welcoming hand.  


"I was, I mean, I'm hungry."  


"Alfred, fix Lex something light to eat."  


"Very good sir," Alfred sounded just as stiff as always, nothing like the casual, chastising Alfred Lex had just heard talking to Bruce. He left the room without looking at Lex.  


"He doesn't like me," Lex said casually. He was so used to people disliking him that he just accepted it with a nonchalance born out of necessity.  


"It's not his place. Sit." Bruce motioned to the armchair beside him. Lex sat, tucking his legs under himself. Bruce watched him, eyes narrowed.  


"We need to talk." Bruce finally said.  


"Sure, what's up?" Lex felt much more comfortable with the lights on where he could see Bruce, watch him, maybe learn to read him. It was unnerving waiting for Bruce to do or say something. Lex openly stared at the older man's face; let his eyes roam across the plains of the handsome visage. He studied the strong chin, the beautiful dark eyes, and the hair. The hair he wanted to reach out, and touch even now.  


"This Friday is your birthday." Bruce paused. Lex stared, and waited for Bruce to continue. Bruce was unreadable. His eyes were blank. "I have a gala to attend. I'd like for you to come with me."  


"Sure, I don't mind. I never really liked to celebrate my birthday anyway."  


"We can try to celebrate before the gala. I can't give you my promise since I am very busy man."  


Lex almost laughed at that. This was something else he was used to.  


"I just want you to know." Bruce licked his bottom lip then bit it. He looked gorgeous. Lex slid out of his armchair, and into Bruce's lap. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce stiffened, but didn't flinch. "Lionel will be there."  


Lex stiffened at the mention of his father's name, and then rested his head against Bruce's chest.  


"You could stay here with Alfred."  


"No. I want to go. I won't let . . . Lionel rule my life. Besides. . ." Lex looked up into Bruce's face, and smiled.  


"You'll be there, right?" Bruce smiled down at him, and his hand moved up to stroke Lex's bare scalp. It was wonderfully erotic, and comforting at the same time. Lex snuggled closer, feeling that safeness again. He didn't lift his head when he heard Alfred enter the room.  


"Just set the tray down. You're dismissed for the rest of the evening."  


"Very well, Master Bruce, Master Lex." The butler's voice was stiff. Lex grinned against Bruce's chest, and squeezed around his neck. When the door of the study closed, and the foot falls faded into the distance Lex sat up in Bruce's lap and faced him.  


"Can I kiss you?" he asked. He looked up at Bruce through lowered lashes, feeling his face flush. Bruce nodded once. Lex leaned in, and placed a chaste kiss on Bruce's lips. He slid his arms around Bruce's neck again, and sunk into the warm body, pressing down as hard as he could. Lex wanted to stay like this forever. The feeling of comfort was so real.  


"So beautiful," Bruce whispered. "Why don't you eat something?" It wasn't really as much a question as it was an order, and at this point Lex was willing to do anything this man asked of him.  


He reluctantly broke away from the embrace, letting his hands slide a caress down Bruce's chest. Lex sat in the chair by the food tray, which Alfred had placed on the desk away from Bruce. Lex picked up a slice of cheese and a slice of fresh brown bread. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the wonderful scent of fresh baked bread. When did Alfred find all the time to do the things he did? Lex was beginning to think there was nothing Alfred couldn't do.  


"What?" Lex stopped when he saw that Bruce was smiling at him. Smiling in a way he had never seen before. Bruce shook his head, and Lex picked up a slice of apple and popped it into his mouth.  


"You are so full of life. I could keep you forever."  


Lex swallowed his food in one gulp, and looked down at his hand; a sudden stab of palpable apprehension filled his chest. He swallowed again; the bite of apple caught in his throat.  


Bruce was still smiling, as he watched him intensely.  


* * *

The next day passed by slowly for Lex. He found himself looking forward to the nights when Bruce would come to his room, talk sweetly into his ear, and then touch him. Lex had become addicted to the older man's touch already. Longed for it enough to forget everything else; even how he came to be here.  


On the night before his birthday, Lex eagerly went to his room. Tomorrow he would be eighteen. That was the age of consent in this state. The thought of whom he wanted to give that consent to spurned him on.  


Alfred was in his room, picking up clothing Lex had left strewn everywhere. Alfred had a scowl on his lips, but he said nothing to Lex as always. He hadn't once talked to Lex unless Bruce required it of him. Lex thought that maybe there was a bit of jealousy behind his dislike for Lex's presence.  


As always, there was a fresh pair of black silk pyjamas on the bed. Lex stripped, ignoring Alfred. He headed straight for the bathroom, showered and  
towelled off. As he finished in the bathroom, he heard the door to his room close. When he went to get dressed a sound in the far dark corner caught his attention.  


"Don't bother getting dressed," Bruce said.  


Lex set the pyjama top he'd picked up back down on the bed, and turned to face Bruce. He walked over calmly, he didn't want to seem too eager, and slid into Bruce's lap. Without hesitation, Bruce reached out and flicked the lamp on the table beside them, plunging the room into darkness. Lex tensed but then relaxed.  


"I missed you," he whispered into Bruce's ear, licking at the shell.  


"Get in bed, Lex," Bruce said as he pushed Lex off his lap. Lex fell to the floor with a thump, and rubbed at his elbow.  


"It's too dark. I can't see." Lex tried to sound casual but his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. A scuffle of fabric, and strong hands grasped his arms, pulled him up, and dragged him until the backs of his legs bumped the bed, and then released him. Lex felt his heart pound in his chest. Was this it? Was this the night Bruce would snap? Was this the night Bruce did something painful? Something that would require hiding the body?  


Lex knew what it was like to be hit. He'd been bruised, beaten, many times in his life. He endured. He'd never let it bother him. And now . . . well, Bruce had said he would teach him to fight back.  


Lex smiled at that thought, amazed that he could be afraid one minute then awed the next by this man he'd only just met.  


Lex slid onto the bed. He luxuriated in the feel of fabric against his chest and hardening cock.  


"After the accident, Lex, the tests must have hurt." Bruce sounded distant, and not just his voice. Lex realized that he hadn't joined on the mattress yet. He rolled onto his back, and caressed his own chest in the hopes that Bruce could see him, could see his desire even in the dark.  


"Yes, my father was determined to find a cure."  


"I think he destroyed some of the doctors when they failed."  


Lex tried to hide the sharp intake of breath.  


"I don't want to talk about him," he said as he rolled back onto his stomach, kicking the bed. His body tingled in anticipation but talking about his father would kill the mood. It was so nice to have somebody touch him, all greedy and wanting. The door opened, flooding the room with light. When Lex looked behind him, the door closed, leaving silence in its wake.  


"Bruce?" No reply. "Hello." Silence greeted him. Lex fumbled in the dark. He found the lamp by the bedside, and knocked it to the floor. He'd managed to flick the switch before it fell. It lit the empty room. Bruce was gone. Lex looked down at himself, feeling beyond foolish. The feel of emptiness flooded him. How fucked up was it that he craved this so much in such a short time. The void hit him like a tidal wave, and he lay down, curled in on himself, self-loathing an ache in his gut.  


~~~~

The telephone by his bedside woke him with a start. Lex reached out, realizing that he was still in the same position he had fallen asleep in last night. He uncurled and stretched, and then yawned. He picked up the receiver.  


"Hello," he mumbled into the phone.  


"Master Lex." It was Alfred. That voice was enough to kill the erection Lex had sported when he woke up. "Master Bruce asks that you get dressed." Lex looked over to see new clothes had been laid out on the edge of the bed. He smiled to himself. Alfred must have seen him naked, asleep above the covers. "He would like for you to join him in the foyer."  


"I'll be right down." Lex dressed quickly; black t-shirt, black slacks and black button-down shirt. When he reached the foyer, Bruce was waiting for him. He was dressed in a back suit. Alfred held an overcoat out for Lex. Silently Lex followed Bruce out to the Rolls Royce, as Alfred held the door open.  


They drove into Gotham and stopped at a tailor who fitted them for tuxedos, and then they stopped at Wayne Tech. Bruce barely talked to Lex except to say he'd be back soon as Lex waited for him in the car. Bruce didn't seem angry, just indifferent.  


Lex settled into the back seat and waited. He drifted off into a light doze, falling into darkness. Black dreams filled with leather wings and fur. Eyes dark slits, and nightmare shadows danced in his peripheral vision. A scream, and then he was running through puddles.  


His body jerked and thrashed, arms flailing above his head.  


"Wake up, Lex." Bruce gripped his shoulder, gently shaking him out of the darkness.  


Lex opened his eyes." What?"  


"We're home." Bruce said. Lex blinked, and rubbed his eyes; the remnants of his nightmare faded fast.  


~~~~~

Lex shuffled his feet as he waited for Bruce to acknowledge his presence. When he didn't look up, Lex sauntered into the study, and sat down on the chair that faced the desk Bruce worked at.  


"Lex," Bruce finally said as he sat back and elegantly folded his hands under his chin. "Happy birthday."  


"Thanks, I. . ."  


"I'm afraid we won't have time to celebrate after all."  


Lex shrugged, and sat back. He slung a leg over the armrest of his chair, and affected a casual, deliberate pose.  


Bruce stood just as Alfred entered, carrying two garment bags.  


"The tuxedos have arrived sir."  


"Good, bring them up to our rooms. We will be taking the limo tonight so you have the evening off."  


"Oh goody," Alfred mocked. Bruce just ignored him.  


~~~~~

The limo ride was smooth and uneventful. Lex fiddled with the bow tie, feeling as though it would choke him. He stopped when Bruce gave him a stern look. Lex resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. He didn't feel nervous until they pulled up to the Metropolitan Hall, and the driver opened the door for them. Lex breathed in and out evenly. He tried to gather courage, as he stepped out of the limo. When he saw how huge the event was he almost climbed back into the limo. Cameras flashed in his face, temporarily blinding him. He hadn't even thought about the reporters and paparazzi that would be here. He felt someone grip his arm, and sighed with relief when it turned out to be Bruce.  


It wasn't long until, despite the size of the gala, Lex spotted his father. Lionel, as usual, had some pretty thing on his arm. She looked about twenty. Lex grinned, feeling much more confident than he'd ever felt in the overbearing man's presence. He accepted the champagne glass Bruce handed him.  


"This is all the alcohol you will be allowed to drink tonight," he said firmly. When Lex said nothing Bruce turned to see what had caught his young protégé's eye.  


"Lex." Bruce waited until the young boy's attention was on him. "Make him come to you."  


Lex shrugged. "I don't really care." He thought he sounded convincingly blasé. He tried to convince himself he actually felt the words as he said them.  


"We'll see. Stay by my side." Bruce headed for a group of people, and greeted them. Lex watched and listened as a different Bruce unfolded before his eyes. The quiet reserved man he was used to seeing now conversed animatedly, complimenting, and cheek-kissing when he greeted a woman. A blonde-haired woman, who had watched them as Bruce made the rounds, held out a diamond-encrusted hand when they approached her.  


"Why Bruce, I wasn't sure you would come," she purred as Bruce took the offered hand and kissed it lightly. Lex tucked his free hand into his jacket pocket, and looked away to find his father stood across the room, watching them. Lionel tipped a glass at Lex, face expressionless. Lex lifted his glass for a sip, and glared in response. A firm hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to his companion.  


"This is Alexander. He is visiting me for a month," Bruce said calmly, a light smile on his lips.  


Lex smiled at the pretty, blonde woman as she wrinkled her nose and giggled.  


"Why, aren't you the cutest thing?"  


"Alexander, this is Vicki Vale, an old friend. She's a photo-journalist."  


Lex detected a slight hint of raised hackles. He smiled politely.  


"Oh Bruce, when are you going to give me that exclusive photo op? You would make such a gorgeous subject."  


"I'm afraid I'm much too busy. Besides, I'm just your average playboy. Maybe you could get Alexander to sit for you."  


Lex almost choked on his drink. He hated having his photo taken. He shook his head emphatically, but the two adults ignored him.  


"I heard a little rumour. Is it true that Wayne Tech will be doing business with LuthorCorp? I could have sworn I heard you once say you'd never do business with that snake Lionel Luthor."  


"I'm here for the same reasons we all are," Bruce said as he smiled sweetly.  


"And you Alexander. Why are you here?"  


Lex grinned. "I have no idea," he said coolly. Even though he thought his father was a snake as this woman had said, it stung to hear it from somebody else's lips.  


"Wait," Vicki eyes him more intently, "Aren't you Lionel Luthor's son?"  


"Excuse us, Vicki. We need to talk to someone else." Bruce grabbed Lex by the arm and pulled him along. As they turned to move on, they came face to face with Lionel.  


"Bruce," Lionel tipped his glass, and stared the larger man straight in the eyes.  


"Lionel, I wasn't aware you attended . . . charity functions."  


Lex pursed his lips, and watched his father's hand brush at his mane of hair. His father had always defied contemporary business dress and worn his hair long. Lex was sure he kept it that way to mock him.  


"Not true. I sponsored the Paediatric AIDS fundraiser last year and the SIDS charity auction every year."  


"Yes, because your love of children is so well documented."  


Lex smirked at the barb. Bruce was definitely not afraid of Lionel but then Lionel was afraid of no one.  


"So is yours," Lionel said with a slight sneer on his lips.  


But Bruce wasn't paying attention. He'd already walked away to greet other people. Lex stiffened when he realized Lionel was staring down at him.  


"You look. . ." Lex clenched his jaw waiting for the insult he knew was coming. ". . . well." Narrowed eyes watched him closely. "How are things?"  


"You'd know if you bothered to call."  


"I've been busy, Lex," Lionel reached out to touch his son's cheek, but Lex stepped back to avoid the contact. Lionel lowered his hand to his side.  


"Some things never change no matter what. Right, Dad?"  


"Don't take that tone with me, son." Lionel smiled at passers-by and waved a casual greeting. "Don't be angry with me. This is all just business."  


Lex clenched his jaw to keep from saying what was really on his mind. To Lex's amazement, Lionel's face softened.  


"Lex," he said, drawing out his name.  


"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Dad." Lex started to walk away, but paused long enough to look Lionel's date up and down. "I don't know what Dad's talking about, you don't look like a prostitute at all." With his own barb delivered, he walked away, a smirk on his lips.  


Bruce was still talking to that couple he'd abandoned Lionel for. Lex stopped a few feet away, and stood perfectly still, watching Bruce. He was amazed at how comfortable the older man looked in this crowd. Bruce looked stunning in the full light of the room. His elegance and ease made Lex feel warm inside.  


Lex smiled, and tried not to think of how he wished Bruce had been there for him, had been the one to raise him instead of the man that had been his role model his entire life. This man would be something different, something better, and something more. He would be a mentor, a confidant, and maybe soon, even a lover. Fathers didn't caress you in the middle of the night. As far as Lex knew, fathers didn't even touch their sons: especially if you were a freak.  


"It was great to see you again Michael, and Terry. I'll have Walter send those estimates over first thing in the morning." Bruce shook the man's hand and smiled.  


Lex's eyes sparkled at the thought of getting home away from all this, and having Bruce to himself. His skin itched, the tuxedo itched, and Bruce looked as if he was nowhere near finished.  


Lex looked for a coatroom, and bumped into a pretty girl who smiled at him before her mother dragged off her. He cringed when he heard the word 'freak' muttered just loud enough for his ears. He found a seat, and sat there for the next hour, doing an excellent job of blending into the background until Bruce found him. As they prepared to leave, Lex looked around for his father. Lionel was gone. He had left without a fond farewell to his son.  


It wasn't until the limo had pulled up to Wayne Manor that Lex realized his father had forgotten his birthday.  


~~~~~

Lex climbed into bed, showered and changed into fresh black silk pyjamas. He told himself not to expect anything, not to wait because maybe this was it. Maybe this would be it for the rest of his life; alone and maybe, he could live with that. Except when he thought about his mother, who had loved his father enough to say _until death us do part_, an ache formed in the center of his chest. If a woman as beautiful as her could give that to Lionel Luthor, could love him enough to say those words in front of the whole world, maybe somebody could care about Lex that much. But was this really about caring? Bruce had asked Lionel to _give_ his only son, his heir, to him. It was nothing but a business deal. Bruce had done this, and if he hadn't Lex wouldn't be here now, in a bed waiting for something that might never happen.  


Lex slid off the bed, ready to find his clothes and leave. But his body rebelled against his brain. He was excited just thinking about Bruce. He knew what he wanted when he thought about Bruce, and it had nothing to do with leaving.  


For the millionth time he cursed his bad fortune at being born a Luthor.  


"Lex," the voice behind him startled him, and he jumped. Bruce always did this, always managed to sneak his way in. "Get back on the bed."  


Lex licked his upper lip, and tasted the saltiness of sweat. He breathed deeply. "No. I mean, I want lights. I want to see you." A small light flooded the room from the lamp in the far corner. Lex could see a dark shadow hover ominously by it. Lex climbed back on the bed and rolled onto his back. He rested his arms above his head, grasped his elbows, and canted his hips.  


"Lex, you have a decision to make."  


"About what?" Lex rolled onto his side, and faced Bruce, elbows bent chin resting in his palms. He saw that Bruce wore a black t-shirt and black shorts. It was the least dressed Lex had seen the man.  


"Lionel wants you back." Bruce said softly.  


Lex started, and swallowed hard.  


"He can't keep his word, it seems." Bruce watched every move Lex made, intently, with his eyes. "I think he was pissed off at how . . . content you looked."  


"What. . ."  


"I, on the other hand, can keep my word." Bruce did not move; did not even a twitch a finger. Lex felt the moment slip away.  


"Bruce, you can turn the light out." Before he even finished the sentence, the light was out and the bed dipped seconds later as Bruce climbed onto the bed. Lex closed the gap between them, and then stopped as his heart pounded in his chest. The fear that Bruce would hear how anxious Lex was for this to happen filled him.  


"Don't be afraid of me, Lex." Bruce's voice was soft, as though he were coaxing an animal out.  


"I like you a lot." Lex was surprised to hear those words come from his mouth.  


A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled. This time his heart pounded for a different reason. He was stripped bare before he even had time to breathe twice. Bruce covered his nudity, pressing bare legs against him. The sensation of hair brushing his own smooth legs sent shivers through Lex's entire body. His cock was hard in seconds, and Bruce was caressing him like a lover, making him crave and push into the strokes with jerky movements and low whimpers. Lex reached up with both hands and grabbed handfuls of hair. He smiled when Bruce lowered his head so that Lex could inhale the wonderful scent of scalp and clean hair. Lex groaned as a hand stroked up his side, and into his armpit.  


"Oh god, you . . . I want. . ." Lex twitched and thrust against Bruce. "Please," he whispered into the older man's ear. Lex was shocked as Bruce suddenly pulled away. He reached for the retreating body, but only grasped thin air. Lex swallowed hard. The feeling of abandonment overwhelmed him. Before it had time to sink in his ankle was grabbed, and he was pulled along the mattress. The hand on his ankle sent shivers up his body, and straight to his already hardened cock. Bruce's large hands rubbed his feet, and slid up his legs to caress his thighs. They didn't miss an inch as they explored him eagerly.  


"Like new born skin," Bruce muttered. Lex lowered his head back against the bed, moaning aloud this time. A complete body jerk as Bruce nuzzled his inner thigh. Lex found he liked the dark after all.  


He took a deep breath as Bruce caressed his belly, and mouthed his hipbone, licking a spot that made Lex's cock jump. He had never been so hard in his life. He whimpered again, and Lex reached up to grab at the headboard. He clawed at it frantically.  


Lex jumped at the feel of hot breath on his cock. A gentle hand petted the bare skin at the base of his shaft, and then stroked softly; a loving caress. He moaned when Bruce's free hand gripped the base of his cock, and jacked him. It was so much different than when he touched himself.  


Lex whimpered and bucked up into the touch, eyes bulging when warm wetness surrounded his cock. One suck was all it took. Lex shouted as he came into Bruce's mouth, the sensation too much. Bruce had just sucked him off. Lex grinned and sighed.  


He was still trembling when Bruce crawled up his body to cover him. Bruce was naked, and the feel of his body finally unclothed made Lex shudder and swallow hard. The dry audible click of his throat echoed in the room. He reached out, mind still in a haze, and caressed the bare chest above him.  


"I'm yours," Lex whispered. He shuddered at the thrill of the feel of body hair as Bruce rubbed against him. Bruce rolled onto his back to give Lex the room to slide on top of him. Lex loved the feel of his smooth skin against Bruce's hairy skin. Not that Bruce was overly hairy. It was a new sensation for Lex. He had never really known what hairy legs, arms, or a sweet caress, for that matter, felt like.  


Lex rubbed against the body beneath him and caressed down the chest and into the hair that grew thicker low on his abdomen. He trembled as he caressed down into the wiry damp pubic hair. He sat up, and reached out blindly, grabbing at thighs as he slid in between legs that willingly parted.  


"It's the hair," Bruce said softly. "Take all the time you need."  


"Yes," Lex breathed in deeply as he leaned into the pubic hair, and inhaled the scent of what he had always imagined a man should smell like. He played with the hair with both his hands. His heart pounded in his chest when he felt the hard cock jump and brush against his fingers.  


Lex was hard again, and Bruce was huge. Lex shivered, and wondered how much it would hurt. He'd heard at boarding school about this but never once thought he would actually . . . But he wasn't frightened. Bruce made him feel safe and loved.  


Lex pawed at the perfect chest and slid his body over Bruce, who groaned and sent a shudder through Lex's body. Lex climbed up onto Bruce, and sat on the hard cock, grinding down onto the shaft. Without warning, Bruce rose up and flipped him onto his back, shocking Lex.  


Bruce was on top. He spread Lex's legs, and lifted him. Then Bruce was gone again, just as suddenly as before. Lex would never get used to how fast this man could move. He heard the crinkle of plastic, the snap of a condom being put on, and the unscrewing of a cap.  


Before Lex could shout a complaint, Bruce was back, lifting Lex's outstretched legs again. And now this time cool fingers teased his hole. Lex trembled, unable to believe how good this felt. One large thumb stroked up, and down the sensitive hole and slid in before Lex had time to react.  


"Bruce?" his voice cracked on the name.  


"Sh, relax. I won't hurt you. I promise." The soft voice was gentle. "Just have to prep."  


"Okay," Lex relaxed, and then almost screamed as a finger penetrated him. He clenched, and then relaxed, as Bruce fucked him gently with the digit.  


"I'm putting in two now," Bruce whispered. This time Lex was prepared as the second finger penetrated. He flinched from the odd sensation. Bruce's other hand caressed and petted his chest, helping to relax him further. "One more," Bruce said.  


Lex tensed as the third finger penetrated him, and then melted into the bed. He'd never felt as safe as he did right now. Never felt so wanted, and needed as Bruce made him feel.  


The fingers slipped out slowly, and Bruce moved over him. Big hands caressed Lex's arms, thighs chest and cock. Lex was so hard he thought he would explode. He spread his legs wider, and Bruce grabbed them and arranged them over his massive shoulders. Lex could feel the tip of the cock press against his opening. He tried to relax as it penetrated him. The feel of being filled danced between pain, and there was a burn as Bruce pushed in. Lex whimpered as Bruce grasped his hips and pulled him closer for deeper penetration.  


The burn was real and sharp and Lex almost didn't stifle the scream. He felt full until Bruce pulled out and then thrust in until his balls were resting against Lex's ass. Then Bruce set a rhythm that Lex thought would kill him. He pounded into Lex, and then lifted Lex's slim hips to change the angle. Lex groaned at the feel of the cock as it hit his prostate. It made his whole body shudder with ecstasy. Nothing had ever felt this good. It was as though he could feel it in his throat, as if he could feel it in his soul like somebody had torn him open, and poured molten lava into his veins.  


Lex's untouched cock pulsed, and he came all over his own chest, gushing ribbons of come. Bruce reached out, ran his fingers through the wetness, and then sucked on them. He leaned in, mouth surrounding Lex's own lips, hot and wet, hungry to devour him. Bruce thrust in hard, and Lex groaned into the mouth.  


"Yes, I want to . . . stay," groaned Lex.  


Bruce slammed in, and then stopped when he was buried deep in him. Lex could feel the pulse of the cock. Contentment washed over him in waves.  


Bruce lowered himself slowly, and draped his sweaty body across Lex but didn't place his full weight on Lex. They remained that way for a moment.  


"Yes," Bruce whispered, "stay." He caressed Lex across the face, and up to the top of his head.  


Lex could only nod. He couldn't move, and when he finally did lower his legs, they popped at the hip joint. Lex reveled in a delicious ache.  


"Say it," Bruce rocked the bed, sending thrills throughout Lex's over-sensitized body.  


"I am yours," Lex responded without hesitation. He whimpered at the shock of Bruce as the older man withdrew. He felt empty. Lex concentrated on the wonderful feel of the ache in his entire body. He hadn't felt this content in a long time.  


* * *

Lex spent the next morning on a plush sofa in one of the many dens. Since Bruce was nowhere to be found, Lex had decided to take advantage of the library. Though Alfred was buried somewhere in the bowels of the mansion, at noon, the devoted servant brought Lex a tray of food. He set it down near Lex without a word.  


"When will Bruce be back?" Lex asked before Alfred could escape.  


"I do not have that information, sir," Alfred said with an icy tone. Lex set his book down and reached for a slice of cheese as Alfred left.  


Later, Alfred woke him from where he had dozed on the sofa in the den.  


"You have a visitor, sir," Alfred said coolly.  


"Lex," the unmistakable voice of his father floated from the hallway. Lex swore that Alfred smiled smugly as he closed the door behind him, leaving Lex alone with Lionel.  


"What do you want, Dad? Didn't Mr. Wayne already sign the contract?" Lex sat up and flinched.  


"Can't a concerned father visit his son?" He reached out to touch Lex's cheek. Lex leaned away from the hand.  


"Did you come to see first hand what fruit your deal has borne?"  


"Come Lex, you know it's just business."  


"Oh yes, just business," Lex scoffed.  


Lionel walked across the den, and picked a volume at random, examining its spine. "Bruce is treating you well."  


"I can't say," Lex said turning away from Lionel.  


"What do you mean?" Lionel set the book down, and picked up another. He didn't look at Lex.  


"I signed a confidentiality agreement," Lex said in a biting tone.  


Lionel spun around and sneered. "I taught you better, Lex." There was also disappointment in his voice.  


"Really," Lex crossed his arms, and clenched his jaw. "I must have missed the _'father pimps son out'_ lesson."  


Lionel smiled but it was more like a grimace on his gaunt visage. "You look unhurt."  


"No comment," Lex smirked.  


Lionel's gaze lingered on his son. "No matter, I've seen you. I came to tell you that I expect you back at the Gotham estate in three weeks." He looked away and pushed his sleeve up to check the time. "Oh, and I brought you something."  


Lex did not look up at his father. Lionel held it out in front of Lex's face. The watch. Lionel had brought the watch.  


Lex reached out, and took it, careful not to touch his father's hand.  


"Lex . . ."  


"I'll see you in three weeks, Dad," Lex whispered. He didn't bother to watch as Lionel left the room. He didn't see the look of sorrow on his father's face, and he didn't notice as Alfred closed the doors to the den.  


~~~~~

Later, the sound of an empty house was too much to bear, and the visit from his father had only reminded him that he would have to go back to that man. Lex went to his room.  


In the huge bed, he set his mother's watch beside his head on the pillow.  


"I miss you so much," he whispered. Lillian Luthor was the only person who had ever cared about him. His mother's death had also been the death of almost all of Lex's dreams.  


He caressed the watch with delicate fingertips. "I love you, Mom," he said as he curled in on himself and fell asleep.  


* * *

Lex was out by the pool, laid out on a lawn chair, when Bruce finally showed himself. Lex hadn't seen the older man since the night of his birthday.  


Bruce wore a dark robe and sunglasses. It seemed strange on the serious man.  


Bruce set a towel down on the chair beside Lex and sat down.  


Lex briefly looked up to see that Bruce was watching him. Lex turned the page of the book he had opened. Bruce reached out and gripped his wrist. He held it up.  


"It's beautiful; the watch your mother gave you?" Lex started only for a moment. Bruce had said he'd investigated his past.  


The grip was released as Bruce stood. He set the sunglasses down on the umbrella table, and slid the robe off to expose the finely sculpted body beneath. The black Speedo barely covered him.  


Lex watched, enthralled by the gorgeous, perfect man. He watched as Bruce walked to the edge of the pool and executed a perfect dive. He was grace personified, and Lex gulped. His body tingled and his cock hardened.  


When Bruce was out of the pool, after doing laps, and back in his chair, Lex looked away.  


"Never show anybody what you are thinking," Bruce suddenly said.  


"Okay," Lex said as he lowered his head. He felt the pang of having disappointed Bruce.  


"I know everything you're thinking." Bruce turned to face Lex.  


Lex reached out to touch his arm.  


"I can tell what you want right now, but it isn't what you need." Bruce took Lex's hand in his. "Look into my eyes, Lex."  


Lex complied. Bruce was an enigma. Lex could only see cool composure in the dark brown eyes.  


"I am going to make it so that you are never afraid of anyone again."  


"Can I come to your room tonight?" Lex asked. He lowered his gaze and licked his lips.  


"Of course you can, but right now we're going to start your training."  


They spent the rest of the day in a fully equipped gym. Bruce showed Lex how to defend himself in hand-to-hand combat, throwing Lex to the mat over and over again. It seemed Bruce had the patience and focus to show Lex what to do, and though Lex was a quick study, he never managed to get the upper hand.  


~~~~

Every night Bruce came to Lex; some nights he came just to be in the same room. Those nights, Bruce just lay passively as Lex talked about anything and everything. Other nights where filled with sex.  


At the end of the three weeks, Lex knew he was in love with his mentor. He looked toward the final night with dread. He watched as the sun set, foolishly willing it to stay in the sky.  


It set, of course, and that final night, in the gym, Lex was the one to pin Bruce to the mat. He fell on top of the older man and kissed him with heated passion. Bruce laughed heartily as he rolled them over to pin Lex. A clearing throat put an end to their play.  


Alfred informed Bruce that he had a visitor. Bruce rolled away, and gracefully stood in one swift motion. Before Lex realized it, Bruce had exited the room. He was left with Alfred staring down at him.  


Lex went to his room to shower and prepared for his last night with Bruce. When he was ready, he silently slipped into Bruce's private rooms. They were dark as always, but Lex had gotten used to that. He knew with every cell in his body that he would miss this. Not just the intimacy of close contact with somebody who wanted to touch him, craved to touch him, but the companionship as well.  


He'd never felt so at peace. What had started as a business deal had become something more.  


He lay down on Bruce's bed. Anticipation made his heart pound in his chest. A gentle touch to his cheek was the only sign that he was no longer alone in the room.  


"Hi," Bruce said. Lex shifted as Bruce slid onto the bed beside him. He smiled at the glide of a feather-light touch across his neck.  


"I'm just . . ." Lex swallowed hard, and gazed up into the dark, penetrating stare. "I want to stay."  


"I want you to stay." Bruce said it so easily as if just saying it could make it happen.  


Lex felt joy swell in his chest.  


"But . . ."  


The joy died as quickly as it had been born.  


"Why don't we just live in the here and now?"  


"I don't now if I can. Everybody I've ever loved has left me and now you're . . ."  


Bruce caressed Lex's chest.  


"I will always be here for you, Lex,"  


Lex slid into Bruce's embrace, and caressed his hair. Bruce was already naked, and he wasted no time getting Lex in the same state.  


Lex pressed his face to the chest beneath him, and inhaled deeply. He wanted to create a fond memory of this last meeting. "I want to remember everything."  


"I understand," Bruce whispered. His hands were already caressing Lex everywhere. Lex pressed his body into Bruce. The older man's legs fell open, and Lex snuggled in between them, his cock already hard. He could feel Bruce's pressing urgently into his hip. The large hands on his ass caressed, fondled, and spread Lex's cheeks. He thrummed with the anticipation of what they would do tonight.  


Before Lex knew it, Bruce had flipped him over, and spread his legs wide. One hand caressed his thigh, and the other grasped his cock. Lex thrust up into the touch and bit his lower lip. He watched through hooded eyes as Bruce jacked his cock. He could already feel his orgasm being pulled from him.  


"Yes," he moaned as he threw his head back. He thrust into the warm, tight grip and jumped when a finger pushed its way into his hole.  


Bruce leaned in and kissed Lex hard on the mouth. He kissed and licked his way down to Lex's hairless balls, licking them with one long wet slurp. Lex looked down, and watched as Bruce's mouth sucked the head of his cock. He watched as the perfect cheeks hollowed from the effort and moments later, he shot into the hot wet cavern.  


Lex realized Bruce had not swallowed. He watched as Bruce spit the fluid into his hand. Lex groaned again. He knew what Bruce was going to do.  


Bruce swirled a finger in the come, and plunged the digit into Lex. Willingly, Lex spread his legs wider.  


"That is so hot, Bruce," Lex managed. Bruce paused long enough to pull out the condom wrapper and slide the latex onto his hard shaft. When he was lubed and ready, Bruce lifted Lex's legs up around his waist. He lined his cock up, and slowly pushed his way in.  


"Fuck me hard, Bruce," Lex urged. "Make it so I can feel it next week."  


Bruce complied, and slammed into Lex. A hand covered Lex's mouth, to stifle the cry, and Bruce bit into the tender flesh on his neck. Lex pushed up into the thrusts with fervor. Bruce's hand moved off his mouth, and was replaced by Bruce's hot mouth. A wet tongue pushed its way in, and urged Lex to open for him. Lex eagerly complied and hungrily kissed Bruce back. The warm wetness plunged into his mouth urgently.  


Lex reached up, slid his fingers into Bruce's damp hair, and pulled. He wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist. At this angle, the next thrust hit his prostate. Lex's cock was hardening again. Bruce pounded into Lex harder.  


Bruce only grunted into Lex's ear as he came.  


"I love you," Lex whispered. Bruce stiffened imperceptibly, and then relaxed. He gently pulled out. Lex smiled up into his lover's face.  


They lay in the dimly lit room in silence.  


Lex fell into a deep, content sleep.  


* * *

When he woke, it was morning. Bruce sat in a chair close to the bed. Lex stood and walked over to the chair. He knelt down in front of Bruce, and pulled the robe open. Bruce was naked but he smelled freshly showered. Lex sucked him off as Bruce caressed his head.  


When he was finished, Bruce pulled Lex up, and led him to the bathroom. With a gentle touch and in silence, Bruce washed Lex thoroughly. When they came back out into the bedroom, they found two clean suits lay on the freshly made bed.  


They dressed in silence. Lex resisted the urge to shred his clothes; the clothes he'd worn when he had first come here to Wayne Manor. He looked over to see that Bruce was already dressed. Bruce smiled at him, and left him to finish alone.  


Lex's hands trembled as he tried to tie a Windsor knot. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with Bruce, and leave his life as a Luthor behind. He wanted Bruce to come back in the room and tell him that Lionel had called and told him Lex could stay, but Lex knew this wasn't going to happen. Lionel needed an heir and, like it or not, Lex was the one who would fill that position.  


He jumped at the sound of the door opening.  


"Master Bruce wanted me to check on you to see if you needed help," Alfred said.  


Lex held up his tie. "I can't seem to . . ." he swallowed hard, and looked away. His stomach felt like somebody had hollowed it out. He hadn't realized how hard this would be.  


"Let me get that for you, Master Lex." Alfred took the tie from his shaking hands, and tied the knot expertly.  


"Thanks." Lex watched the older man. "I guess you'll be glad to see me go," he said as casually as he could.  


"On the contrary. Master Bruce has already started to brood." Alfred stepped away and waited for Lex to finish.  


Lex smiled. "Thanks, Alfred. I'm going to miss you."  


Alfred led him down to the first floor. Bruce was not there. Lex swallowed hard and bit back disappointment.  


He followed Alfred out to the limousine that was waiting for Lex. Alfred handed him his briefcase and smiled. It was the first time Lex had ever seen the man smile.  


"Good bye, Master Lex. Don't be a stranger."  


The limousine driver held the door open for Lex. Before he stepped into the car, Lex looked back at the house that had been his home for the past month. He smiled up at the building. It was no longer the frightening edifice; it was a home.  


END


End file.
